


Under The Spray

by mrhd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: One rainy night, an injured Sasuke comes to Naruto's apartment.(Post-698, no next gen.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 63
Kudos: 771
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics, Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	Under The Spray

Naruto barely hears the tapping on his window over the pattering of the rainstorm. In fact, he would have dismissed it entirely if not for the flare of a familiar chakra presence.

He opens the window and frowns through the rain at Sasuke, balanced on the wall next to his bedroom window.

“You lock your window now?” Sasuke asks, his wet hair in disarray and clinging to his face in clumps.

“Yeah, rogue ninjas kept using it to break into my apartment. You can’t use the door like a normal person?”

“I don’t want anyone else to know I’m here,” Sasuke says.

Naruto rolls his eyes but steps back from the window to give Sasuke room to get in.

Sasuke grabs the window ledge and starts to pull himself through, but he seemingly loses his grip and has to scrabble to get it back again.

On instinct Naruto darts forward to grab Sasuke around the shoulders and helps pull him in.

Sasuke doesn’t complain, only grunts, which is how Naruto knows something is very, very wrong. “What happened?” he demands, as Sasuke wobbles on his feet and ends up leaning against Naruto’s side.

“Nothing,” Sasuke says.

“Liar,” Naruto retorts. Now that Sasuke is in the light of his bedroom it’s easier to see that it’s not just rain water soaking his skin and clothes, but also a great deal of blood. Naruto’s used to seeing blood, used to seeing _Sasuke’s_ blood, but it still makes his stomach lurch. “How much of that blood is yours?”

“Not most of it. Probably.”

Naruto scoffs. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower.”

“I’m already wet,” Sasuke argues, but he doesn’t resist as Naruto wraps his arm around his waist and starts steering him to the bathroom.

Naruto ignores him just like he tries to ignore how the wetness seeping through Sasuke’s shirt and onto Naruto’s skin is too warm and thick to be rainwater. “Sit,” he orders, shoving Sasuke towards the toilet as he goes to start to shower.

Sasuke makes a grumpy sound but he listens and slowly starts taking off his gear. His sword he takes off carefully and rests it against the wall, but his cloak he lets drop with a wet plop.

Once the shower water is running warm Naruto wets a washcloth and moves to kneel in front of Sasuke.

“Let me help,” he says as Sasuke takes his glove off with his teeth and spits it on the ground.

“Fine,” Sasuke says, relaxing as Naruto starts to work his wet, clinging shirt up his chest. He gets it to Sasuke’s ribs before Sasuke hisses between his teeth.

“You bastard, I knew you were lying. Let me see,” Naruto demands.

“It’s not a big deal,” Sasuke insists as Naruto uses the washcloth to help gently work the shirt free from the blood pasting it to Sasuke’s left side.

Naruto’s stomach lurches again once he gets the shirt up to Sasuke’s armpits. There’s a long gash running horizontally along the line of Sasuke’s ribs. The cut is deep, and still bleeding sluggishly. “I’m calling Sakura,” he says flatly.

“No!” Sasuke snaps, his hand darting out, lightning fast, to grab Naruto’s wrist.

Naruto glares at him. “I can see your rib,” he says. It’s an exaggeration, but not much of one. If the cut were just a bit deeper, he could have. “I’m not having you bleed out in my bathroom.”

“Fine, then I’ll leave.” Sasuke moves to get up, but it’s disturbingly easy for Naruto to push him back down onto the toilet.

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I don’t want anyone else to know I’m here,” Sasuke repeats.

“I don’t have the skill to heal something this deep,” Naruto says.

Sasuke just shrugs. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

“Yeah, I remember. And I remember that Sakura had to heal us both.” Naruto glares, but Sasuke doesn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“I’m not going to bleed out from this,” Sasuke insists, as though if he’s stubborn enough about it his blood will listen. He glares right back.

Naruto hates that it works on him. “I’ll do what I can,” he says. “But if you pass out I’m calling Sakura. Deal?”

“No,” Sasuke says, but Naruto decides to start ignoring him again and instead reaches for the first aid kit his has stored under his sink. Thanks to his healing, it doesn’t get much use, but at least that means it’s still well stocked.

“Let’s get this off of you,” he says, grabbing Sasuke’s shirt again. “Arms up.”

Sasuke snorts. “Don’t you mean ‘arm’?” he asks, but he lifts both his arm and his stump so Naruto can pull the shirt off.

“That wasn’t even funny,” Naruto says, returning to the wound with the washcloth. “I think the blood loss is turning you stupid,” he adds as he sets about dabbing away the blood, taking careful notice of Sasuke’s breathing.

“You would know,” Sasuke says. Naruto is still looking at the wound in his side, but he doesn’t need to be looking at Sasuke’s face to know that he’s smirking.

Reassuringly, it seems like the bleeding is finally coming to a stop, though the amount of it that’s already lost, smeared around the area and is quickly staining Naruto’s washcloth and hands, is concerning. When he’s finally wiped away as much of the blood as he can, Naruto grabs a clean washcloth and drips some of the antiseptic from the first aid kid onto it. “It’ll sting,” he warns, and Sasuke just scoffs.

He doesn’t say anything as Naruto cleans the wound, but Naruto glances up at him through his bangs and sees that he’s gritting his teeth.

“Alright,” Naruto says, sitting back on his heels. “I’m not very good at this, but…” He places both his hands over the wound and tries to channel gentle streams of chakra to close the wound. He only knows the very basic premises of how it works, he’s no medic-nin, and he has to be careful not to use any of Kurama’s chakra, bubbling just under the surface. It starts to glow softly, not as bright or dramatic as it should be, Naruto knows, but at least _something_ is happening.

When he pulls back, the wound has mostly closed, though it’s not a very neat job. It’ll definitely scar, and badly. “Sorry,” he says.

Sasuke twists gently to look at it. “It’s fine, I don’t care.”

“Scars don’t really go with your pretty boy vibe though,” Naruto says, and grins when Sasuke’s hand shoots out to swat at his head.

“Too late for that,” Sasuke says, and he’s right. His torso is littered with scars, some small, some larger, the most recent one standing out red and angry.

“I still think you’re pretty,” Naruto says impulsively, and then swallows nervously. A little too honest there.

Sasuke looks at him, his one eye dark, his other still hidden by his hair. Naruto can’t really read the look on his face, and he doesn’t say anything.

“Um.” Naruto swallows again. “I mean…”

Sasuke raises his eyebrow when Naruto can’t come up with anything else to say. “You don’t think I’m pretty then?”

“I…shut up!” Naruto says, swatting at Sasuke’s head. “And stop fishing for compliments, asshole.”

Sasuke had ducked Naruto’s swipe and now his hair is falling even more messily across his face but Naruto can see a small smile and his heart thuds irregularly. Sasuke always looks beautiful, but he looks especially beautiful like this, unguarded and happy and messy.

Naruto wants to kiss him.

It’s a desire that’s been building every time Sasuke drops by, every time the intimacy between them builds and builds, and now, with Sasuke smiling and relaxed and mostly naked, and it seems like it would be the most natural thing in the world to do.

But Naruto swallows it down, because Sasuke is hurt and he came to Naruto because he trusted him, and Naruto can’t bring himself to do anything that might throw that trust into doubt.

Unfortunately, he’s also halfway through undressing Sasuke and he tries very hard not to think about how he’s touching Sasuke’s legs and thighs and waist as he unstraps all his gear, placing it all carefully on the counter.

“You don’t have to be so careful,” Sasuke says. “Nothing’s going to explode unless I want it to.”

Naruto takes a kunai from Sasuke’s thigh holster and twirls it around his finger. “Maybe I’m planning on stealing them once you pass out on me.”

“Please. All you’d do is complain about how they’re not yours. You’re picky about your gear.”

Naruto just shrugs. It’s true, and not even that uncommon. Most shinobi are picky about the weight and feel of their weapons. Naruto has seen Sasuke frown and scoff his way through using a set of Naruto’s kunai once. “You have high standards though. Your stuff should do well for me.”

Sasuke gives him one of his half smiles. “Then by all means,” he says. “Steal my weapons. I can still beat your ass into the ground without them.”

“Not like this you can’t,” Naruto argues. “You’ve lost too much blood to even stand up straight.”

Sasuke huffs. “You like me half dead and bleeding out.”

“No, I don’t,” Naruto says softly. He knows it was a joke, but it hits a little too close to home right now, with his worry still running just underneath the surface.

Sasuke’s posture instantly becomes serious again, losing his relaxation. “Naruto-”

“I mean,” Naruto says hurriedly, trying to cover up the moment of awkwardness, “half dead and bleeding out seems to be the only time you’ll actually talk to me, so.” His eyes flicker down from Sasuke to his own hands, which are twisting nervously.

“I talk to you more than I talk to anyone else,” Sasuke points out, quiet.

“Yeah, but not like real talking!” Naruto protests. “You won’t tell me what happened to you tonight, or why you don’t want to see anyone else, or even what you do when you’re gone. I-” he cuts himself off and sighs. “You don’t have to tell me. I just-”

“The past few weeks I’ve been hunting a group of kidnappers,” Sasuke says. “They’ve been taking kids from wealthy families for the ransoms and I tracked them down yesterday. One of them got in a lucky swipe tonight, that’s all.”

Naruto doesn’t know what to say, suddenly overwhelmed. He settles for taking Sasuke’s fingers in his.

“If you want to know things you can just ask,” Sasuke says, offering another one of his half smiles.

“I did,” Naruto points out. “You kept saying it was nothing.”

“The wound _was_ nothing,” Sasuke says. “Some asshole just got lucky, it wasn’t dramatic at all.” 

“I was worried.”

Sasuke squeezes Naruto’s fingers. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I _do_.”

Sasuke is quiet for a long time. “Next time I turn up bleeding I’ll let you know before I come in,” Sasuke offers eventually, his voice low.

“I’d appreciate it.”

“And if Kakashi wants to spare you, you can come with next time,” Sasuke adds.

“Fuck Kakashi, just tell me when,” Naruto says instantly. It’s not even a thought. He followed Sasuke when Sasuke didn’t want him to, an invitation is more than he needs.

Sasuke nods at him and seems to relax again. “What happened to my shower?” he asks.

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Naruto says, but he lets him change the conversation.

He’s reluctant to let go of Sasuke’s fingers, but his free hand drops to the button on Sasuke’s pants, the only thing he has left on. “Um,” Naruto says, suddenly overcome with awkwardness.

Sasuke’s laugh is a soft puff of air out of his nose. “It’s alright,” he murmurs, dropping his head back and lifting his hips.

Naruto swallows hard and reluctantly takes his hand out of Sasuke’s so he can pull Sasuke’s pants down over his ass. Sasuke sits back down while Naruto wrestles the wet material off Sasuke’s legs. He carefully doesn’t think about how long and muscled Sasuke’s legs are, or about how soft his skin is, or how the rain has soaked through his underwear and is making the usually looser material cling to Sasuke’s crotch.

When he does finally get the pants off, Sasuke aims a playful kick at his side.

Naruto dodges easily, grabbing Sasuke’s ankle. “Hey,” he laughs. When he looks up at Sasuke he can see Sasuke smiling back at him, and Naruto’s heart flips over in his chest and oh, he really wants to kiss Sasuke.

Instead he gives Sasuke’s ankle a sharp pinch before standing up to take his own pajamas off.

Sasuke smirks at him. “Giving me a show?” he asks raising an eyebrow at Naruto when Naruto’s head emerges from his shirt. Naruto’s heart pounds, because that’s flirting isn’t it, and he smiles.

“Well I’m not going to shower in all my clothes,” he says, taking his pants off.

“Oh, you’ll be joining me?”

“Can you stand up by yourself?” Naruto asks, and that wipes the teasing look off of Sasuke’s face. He almost looks…disappointed.

But in the next moment his eyes have flicked over to the side and he grumbles, “Shut up.”

Naruto can’t help laughing and he steps close to Sasuke and offers his arms. “Come on,” he says.

Sasuke takes Naruto hand and pulls himself standing. Once Naruto’s arm is around his waist he tries to drop his hand to push his underwear down, but he ends up wobbling dangerously.

“Whoa, I got you,” Naruto says, steadying Sasuke before he pushes the underwear off himself.

Sasuke is very carefully looking at Naruto’s shoulder and not his face and Naruto is pretty sure he’s blushing, but he ignores both the blush and Sasuke’s nudity as he steers them into the shower.

As soon as the warm water hits him, Sasuke practically sags into Naruto’s support. He keeps his head ducked, resting his forehead against Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto’s heart squeezes and he gives in to the impulse hold Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke makes a soft sighing sound and Naruto just holds him beneath the warm spray, running soothing patterns up and down his back as time drips away from them.

Eventually Sasuke makes a little snuffling noise that Naruto knows means that he’s falling asleep.

“Hey, stay awake,” Naruto says softly.

“’M awake,” Sasuke protests.

“Sure. Why don’t you lean against the wall and I’ll wash you.”

“I’m not a child,” Sasuke says, but there’s not heat in it and he does what Naruto says. Naruto grabs his bar of soap and starts working it slowly in circles across Sasuke’s shoulders. He works his way down Sasuke’s back, only pausing when he reaches his lower back. Sasuke doesn’t react but Naruto stops and decides to deal with the idea of washing Sasuke’s ass later on. Instead he goes back up to Sasuke’s arm and sides, gentler on the left, careful of the still angry looking wound. “Wanna turn around?” he asks when he’s done.

Sasuke sighs but he turns around, shuffling his feet as if even lifting them is too much effort. He tilts his head to rest against the wall and opens one eye to look at Naruto.

“I’ll do your front,” Naruto murmurs, placing his hands on Sasuke’s chest.

“Hn,” Sasuke says, closing his eye again.

Naruto gets to work cleaning Sasuke’s chest, mindful and gentle of the scratches and bruises that cover it. “Legs now,” he says quietly, dropping to his knees after he’s done with Sasuke’s hips.

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, but he shifts his weight easily and moves where Naruto’s hands direct him. Naruto focuses on Sasuke’s legs and not on the fact that his face is level with Sasuke’s crotch.

“Naruto,” Sasuke says once Naruto’s placed his foot down, “come up here.”

Naruto stands, frowning. “What’s wron-” he starts to say, but he doesn’t get to finish, because Sasuke has tilted his head forwards enough to press their lips together. “Oh,” Naruto says into the kiss.

Sasuke slides his mouth to the side and noses at Naruto’s jawline. “This is me giving you permission to touch my dick,” he says, startling Naruto into laugher.

“This is a lot of trouble to go through just for a handjob,” Naruto says, pulling back so Sasuke can see his grin.

Sasuke scoffs. “If all I wanted was a handjob I would have gone somewhere else.”

Naruto’s heart thumps. He knows how to speak Sasuke by now, and he knows to listen to what Sasuke didn’t say. He could have gone to a brothel for a handjob, but instead he’s in Naruto’s shower, vulnerable and injured and trusting. He came to Naruto for something more. Naruto grins at him and squeezes Sasuke’s hand. “I’ll have you know I give great handjobs.”

“Do you now?” Sasuke challenges, his smirk lazy.

“I guess you’ll have to find out,” Naruto says, and can’t stop himself from taking another kiss, longer now, until his lungs are burning for air. He pulls back to breathe and just drink in the sight of Sasuke, head tilted, eyes closed, his skin flushed, wet hair falling every which way. “You’re beautiful,” Naruto says quietly, running his free hand across Sasuke’s cheekbone and back into his hair, stroking through it.

Sasuke tilts his head into the touch with a soft humming noise.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” Naruto offers.

Sasuke gives a wordless hum of agreement and then a soft sigh as Naruto starts working through the tangles with his fingers. “You like my hair long, don’t you? You’re always staring at it.”

Naruto blushes. He stares at Sasuke a lot, for a lot of reasons, and he had hoped that Sasuke didn’t notice. He should have known better. “It’s longer every time I see you,” he says. “I have to get used to it. You always complained about my hair being in my face when we were kids. Even though your bangs were longer than mine.”

“The Rinnegan freaks people out,” Sasuke says quietly. “Besides, it’s too distinctive.”

Naruto snorts. “That’s one word for it. You could just disguise it.”

“I can’t turn it off like the Sharigan. Keeping it covered helps me use less chakra.”

“Does it bother you?” Naruto asks, twisting his spine so he can grab the shampoo with one hand without letting go of Sasuke with the other. “That people find your eye freaky?”

“Not really.” Sasuke shrugs. “It _is_ weird.”

“I like it,” Naruto says honestly, squirting the shampoo into his hand. “Here, tilt your head back.”

Sasuke obeys the gentle pressure of Naruto’s hands as they tilt his head back under the spray.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Naruto says softly.

Sasuke does, but Naruto still puts one hand up just above Sasuke’s brow to catch any soap or water as he moves Sasuke’s head around, lathering the shampoo and working it through Sasuke’s hair. It’s a comfortable kind of quiet, just the sound of the water surrounding them.

Eventually Sasuke’s hair is washed, which means that Naruto no longer has an excuse to touch it, not that Sasuke seems to mind. So Naruto runs his fingers through it a few more times, letting the strands trail over his fingers.

“You could always grow your own hair out if you like playing with it so much,” Sasuke murmurs.

“Yeah, but your hair is softer,” Naruto says.

Sasuke reaches up and runs his hand through Naruto’s hair. “Yours is fine,” he says, a compliment in his own awkward way.

Naruto brushes his fingers through Sasuke’s bangs, pulling them aside, revealing the purple of the Rinnegan. Sasuke stares at him, but lets him look, no flare of chakra, no spinning tomoe, just calm staring. Naruto takes the opportunity to appreciate the sight of Sasuke without half of his face hidden, still running his fingers through his hair.

“It suits you,” Naruto says.

Sasuke’s mouth turns down just a bit more. “What do you mean?”

“It’s…powerful. Beautiful. Hard to look away from. Like you.”

“You’re so stupid,” Sasuke says, but his eyes flick away and Naruto can see a flush creeping across his cheeks.

Naruto leans forward and kisses Sasuke’s normally hidden cheekbone, trailing his lips across it. Sasuke stays still and relaxed, letting Naruto kiss across the sharp angle of it, down to his jaw, which he drags his lips down until he gets to Sasuke’s chin, where he leaves a soft bite, just the pressure of his teeth really, before pulling back.

Sasuke’s eyes are closed now, but his flush has deepened, creeping down to his chest.

Naruto follows it with his hand, stopping just between Sasuke’s pecs.

Sasuke’s breathing stutters.

Naruto grins. “Alright, let’s get you in bed,” he says, trailing his fingers across Sasuke’s chest as he lifts his hand to turn off the water.

Sasuke opens his eyes again as the warmth of water leaves him, and he frowns, but when Naruto takes his wrist, Sasuke lets him pull him out of the shower. Naruto grabs them both towels from the closet and Sasuke takes one, running it over his hair and body before throwing it into the hamper Naruto usually forgets about, instead of wrapping it around his waist like Naruto expected.

Naruto pauses drying one of his feet, completely distracted by Sasuke’s casual nudity.

Sasuke throws him a smirk over his shoulder. “What?” he asks.

Naruto flicks his towel out at him. He misses, but it’s on purpose. He doesn’t think he can handle the actual visual of his wet towel smacking Sasuke’s ass. Just the idea of it in his mind is enough.

Sasuke’s smirk grows.

“Arrogant bastard,” Naruto accuses, running the towel over his hair quickly to dry it.

When he pulls the towel away, he sees Sasuke staring, and he grins at him.

Sasuke scoffs and turns his head away, but Naruto can see the flush on his neck.

“You like what you see?” Naruto teases.

“Shut up,” Sasuke snaps, stomping his way towards the bedroom. Naruto grins at the back of his head and follows him, unable to resist grabbing at Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke stops and turns around, but doesn’t smack Naruto’s hand away. Naruto uses the handful of ass he has to pull Sasuke in close and kiss him.

Sasuke kisses him back and Naruto loses himself in the warm wet of Sasuke’s mouth. He’s half hard by the time they break apart.

Sasuke opens both his eyes and smirks. “Like what you see?” he echoes.

“You’re a good kisser,” Naruto says. He tries not to think about how Sasuke must have had practice before.

Sasuke snorts, and they’re still close enough that Naruto feels the air brush against his face. “Thanks,” he says awkwardly.

“Kiss me again,” Naruto says, and Sasuke obliges, dropping his own hand to grab at Naruto’s ass.

Naruto groans into Sasuke’s mouth and arches, trying to grind his cock against Sasuke’s hip and also press his ass further into Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke pulls back to smirk at him again. He lets go of Naruto’s ass but grabs his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Naruto links their fingers together and follows, ogling Sasuke as they go. He knows Sasuke must notice, but he pretends not to, keeping his head and eyes forward until they’re in the bedroom where he uses his grip on Naruto’s hand to throw him (gently, Naruto notices, not a real throw) onto the bed.

Naruto grins at him. “Impatient?” he asks, but as he trails his eyes down he notices that Sasuke’s cock is still soft against his thigh. “Uh-”

Sasuke shrugs and steps up to the end of the bed, knocking his knees into Naruto’s. “Lost too much blood,” he says casually.

Naruto frowns. “Sasuke-”

Sasuke pushes him onto the bed with a firm shove at his shoulder before he follows him down, laying on his side.

Naruto turns to mirror him, letting Sasuke run his hand down his chest, starting at his throat and then slowly down, dipping into his belly button which makes Naruto squirm, and then slowly back up to his collar bone, which Sasuke spends a few seconds tracing before trailing his hand back down again.

It’s doing nothing to ease Naruto’s erection. “Sasuke-” he tries again, but Sasuke just shushes him.

“Let me jerk you off,” he says.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asks, trying hard to think while all his blood rushes to his cock.

“I’m offering,” Sasuke points out, letting his fingers trail down Naruto’s stomach.

It’s becoming hard to breathe. “Okay, um, if you want, you don’t have to-”

Sasuke kisses him then, shutting him up.

Naruto gasps as Sasuke’s fingers wrap around his dick. Sasuke’s hand is still a little cold but somehow that makes it better, makes Naruto’s dick feel blazing hot as Sausuke trails his fingers up it, running his thumb over the head.

Sasuke’s touch is gentler, slower than Naruto’s own, unpredictable and different, and somehow better for all that it’s frustrating.

“Sasuke,” Naruto says, his voice breathy.

“What?” Sasuke responds, his voice low, his face still close enough that Naruto can feel the air of his breath.

Naruto grips hard at Sasuke’s bicep, feeling it flex under his hand as he continues to jerk Naruto’s cock. He tries to respond, but he doesn’t have anything to say, just wants to stay with Sasuke forever.

“What?” Sasuke asks again, a small smug smile on his face.

“Faster,” Naruto manages eventually, finding _something_ to say.

Sasuke grins at him, showing his teeth. He tightens his hand, finally, but does drags it up, a long, slow stroke.

Naruto growls at him.

Sasuke huffs a soft laugh against Naruto’s cheek but rewards him by speeding up his hand.

“Yes, yes, Sasuke,” Naruto babbles as his mind starts liquefying. Braced above him, lit by the moonlight through the ever changing pattern of raindrops on the window, Sasuke looks otherworldly, unbelievably gorgeous, somehow even more so here than he is silhouetted in battle with an eye and shadow of legend.

Sasuke tilts his head and then they’re kissing, wet and messy and it makes Naruto’s head spin.

He digs his nails into Sasuke’s bicep as he feels the heat grow in his belly, the tension ratcheing higher and higher. “Hey, hey,” he pants, dragging his mouth away from Sasuke’s. “I’m gonna come.”

Sasuke tilts his head again, ducking it to bite at the underside of Naruto’s jaw.

“Oh, fuck,” Naruto gasps. “Sasuke, fuck, do that again.”

Sasuke does, drawing his teeth across Naruto’s jaw, nipping as he goes, scraping his teeth down Naruto’s throat.

Naruto gasps, arches, and comes all over Sasuke’s fist.

He comes down from the buzz of orgasm to Sasuke sucking at his collarbone, hand still moving slowly. “Mnph,” he says, releasing his death grip on Sasuke’s arm to run it through Sasuke’s hair.

“Back to my hair,” Sasuke murmurs against Naruto’s throat.

Naurto laughs breathlessly. “Mmm,” he says. Then, “Thank you.”

Sasuke chuckles. “You’re welcome,” he says, lifting his head from Naruto’s throat.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to?” Naruto asks, trailing his hand down Sasuke’s arm to rest against his hip.

“Tomorrow,” Sasuke says.

Naruto laughs. “Okay, tomorrow,” he agrees. “Now, sleep.”

“I’ve gotta clean my hand first,” Sasuke says, disentangling himself from Naruto.

Naruto pouts at him and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“ _Someone_ got come all over it,” he adds.

“Yeah well, _someone_ was jacking me off,” Naruto counters.

“ _Someone_ got hard just from groping my ass.”

“ _Someone_ was walking around naked in my apartment.”

“ _Someone_ undressed me to get in the shower.”

“ _Someone_ was covered in blood.”

“Me being covered in blood turns you on?”

Naruto picks up a pillow and throws it at Sasuke. “Shut the fuck up and go wash your hand,” he says.

Sasuke goes, quiet as ever, but Naruto has the distinct feeling that he’s laughing at him.

Sasuke comes back with a clean hand and a washcloth, which he uses to clean Naruto’s groin and thighs once he sits back on the bed.

“Repay the favor?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke ignores him but Naruto smiles at him anyways. It’s nice, to have Sasuke take care of him like this, all focused intensity. When Sasuke’s done he throws the washcloth into the hamper (over his shoulder without looking, the show off) then hesitates, still naked on the edge of the bed.

Naruto rolls his eyes and grabs Sasuke, one hand on his arm, the other around his waist, pulling him into the middle of the bed and arranging it so Sasuke is spooned up behind him.

“Hmph,” Sasuke says, a quiet noise against the back of Naruto’s neck.

“You’re the one who woke me up bleeding,” Naruto says. “You can hold me while I sleep.”

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke says, still quiet and soft.

“Heh,” Naruto says, smiling as he takes Sasuke’s hand and presses it against his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will learn to end a fic without having the characters fall asleep.....
> 
> I haven't written sasunaru in YEARS it was great to come back to them.


End file.
